warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Spy
}} Spy (version 2.0) is a mission type where players are tasked with extracting confidential data from enemy data servers. The blueprints for the Warframe and her component parts are potential rewards for spy missions on all planets, with different blueprints being rewarded at different level ranges. Mechanics Spy missions require players to locate consoles found in Data Vaults, which are special rooms featuring heavy security and advanced defense mechanisms guarding the console access terminals. Each mission will have three separate Data Vaults, of which all three must be breached and attempted before extraction becomes available. Players must breach the Data Vault rooms and then hack the access console in order to extract the data. If a Tenno trips over the Data Vault's security features, or an enemy activates the Data Vault's alarm, the Data Vault's defense mechanisms and enemy reinforcements become active, and a countdown timer will initiate indicating the time until the data is wiped off the server, giving players 20 to 50 seconds (depending on difficulty) in which to attempt to reach the console and hack it. Similar to Rescue Prison Complexes, Data Vaults often feature alternate paths and tunnels that can be used to stealthily bypass the Data Vault's defenses, allowing for stealthy completion of a Data Vault. Some vault variants, especially those on Grineer Sealab and Grineer Forest tilesets will also have alternate methods of reaching the vaults by activating special map features such as high-pressure vents, or flooding. End-of-mission rewards for Spy missions depends on the number of Data Vaults successfully hacked, with at least one vault hack needing to be successful in order to accomplish the mission. Variations *Spy Alert missions will require a minimum number of vaults successfully hacked in order to complete the mission: Normal Alert missions require a minimum of 2 vaults hacked, while Corpus Merchant Ship Alerts require all 3 vaults hacked. *Spy Sortie missions always require all 3 vaults hacked, and do not allow the usage of Ciphers. Defenses Apart from enemies patrolling the rooms, the Corpus and Grineer have different emplaced defenses set up around their Data Vaults, with the defenses present depending on the variant of Data Vault. The defenses present will initiate each vault's alarm if tripped. Some security measures can be disabled if nearby panels are hacked or deactivated. Corpus *Security Camera - Security Cameras in Data Vaults will trigger alarms if they spot the player. It is possible to instantly destroy them without triggering the alarm. *Laser Barriers - Tripping over laser barriers in Data Vaults triggers the alarms. Unlike the normal Laser Barriers, those found in Data Vaults have a variety of mechanisms to confuse players, such as laser barriers that move, and barriers that periodically deactivate. Invisible players will still activate the alarms, but players in the Rift Plane or using Cloud Walker will not. Additionally, can bypass through lasers if is equipped. Grineer *Sensor Bar - Data Vault alarms can be triggered by passing through energy doors that deal proc. Some energy doors in a Data Vault may not have Sensor Bars attached to them, making them impossible to deactivate, while others may blink on and off periodically, which can catch players unaware. These ones can also deal proc on top of the proc, knocking players down. Invisible players will still activate the alarms if they pass through. *'Motion Detector' - Some Grineer vaults have defenses involving scanners that sweep a yellow energy curtain across an area, triggering the alarm if the curtain is touched and with some of them dealing proc. In one vault, these scanners are pointed directly at the data storage console; these scanners have to be deactivated using other nearby consoles to ensure safe hacking, and they only deal proc. The damage these detectors deal, however, is considerably high. *'Motion Laser/Barrier' - Located in certain sections of the vault, mobile or not, these yellow beams serve a similar purpose to the two above. They can deal way less damage and occasionally a or proc or, similar to the Sensor Bar, and , knocking the player down and triggering the alarms. *Sensor Regulator - These mobile Regulator variants patrol Data Vaults, and will trigger alarms if they spot a player or take damage and survive. *Lynx - One particular vault layout for Grineer Spy missions has an idle Lynx suspended from the ceiling of the terminal room. Should the players trip the alarm the Lynx will activate and begin attacking nearby players and Grineer alike. **If in a Crossfire Spy hybrid mission, this Lynx will also attack and be targeted by any nearby Corpus units. Orokin *'Void Rifts' - Orokin Moon missions feature distortions in space-time which can send Tenno back and forth in time between the vault's present state, and a period where the Data Vault was clean and pristine. Void rifts offer one-way passage through them, and in order to return to the previous state players must find another open void rift, or open up a closed void rift by attacking it. Several routes and puzzles require traveling between each time state to avoid obstacles or activate mechanisms leading to the console.Traveling through a rift dispels active Warframe abilities. *Orokin Spectator - Similar to Sensor Regulators, these drones are mobile sentries that patrol the vault, and will trigger alarms if they spot the player, or take non-lethal damage. *'Laser Traps' - Orokin Data Vaults have active laser traps that inflict damage and proc to any players they hit, along with raising the vault's alarm. Many laser traps are mounted on indestructible emitters, preventing players from simply destroying them. Those that can be destroyed can be safely disposed of without setting off the alarm. Some Data Vaults may also feature security doors and pit traps that will engage and close upon alarms being triggered, which can impede a player's movement through the vault. Whether a player succeeds or fails in retrieving the data inside the Data Vault, the vault itself will become easier to exit from: Corpus Data Vaults will have their laser defenses and any pit traps deactivated, while Grineer and Orokin Data Vaults can open alternate passages that lead to the exit. Locations Tier 1 missions range from level 1 to 15. Tier 2 missions range from 15 to 25. Tier 3 missions are level 25+. Pago and Pavlov have unique drop tables. Rewards Each Data Vault will reward from 1,000 to 4,000 Affinity for a successful hack (based on the tier of the mission you are on), which will be tripled if completed without triggering the alarms. The Affinity earned is dependent on the complexity of the Vault, and corresponds with enemy level: Each Vault hacked will reward one item, regardless if done stealthily or not. Vaults may also be hacked in any order, regardless of their designations or difficulty; reward rotations will be determined only by the number of Vaults successfully hacked in the mission thus far. Spy missions can reward the following items upon successful completion. Notes *Data Vaults can randomly have variations on their alternate passages (e.g. grates), where some passages may be impassable on a particular mission. Certain defenses may also be active in some missions while inactive in others. *If the Cryogenic Leakage hazard is active on a Spy mission, certain ice formations may block some of the alternate passages leading to the data console. ** Since the Grineer Settlement does not normally have Cryogenic Leakage, the ice will not reduce shields or affect the rest of the level, but will still block alternate passages. It seems Grineer Settlements have a higher likelihood of having this ice effect than other planets. *With the exception of the server access panel, hackable consoles inside the vaults will be one difficulty easier than the rest of the level's consoles. *Upon successfully hacking a Data Vault without triggering an alarm or alerting enemies the affinity bonus is tripled. *Every Data Vault alarm tripped will cause subsequent vaults to implement enemy patrols with tougher enemies, or activate additional defensive systems. **If all three Data Vaults have had their alarms triggered and data successfully retrieved, the objective will change into an Exterminate mission, where all remaining enemies must be killed before extraction. This change will not occur if only two or less vaults had their alarms triggered, or if two or fewer data consoles have been successfully hacked. *Failing or canceling hacks will set off the vault's alarm. **Attempting to hack a terminal while standing on it will instantly cancel the hack, thereby setting off the alarm. *Data Vaults are unaffected by external alarms, i.e. alarms initiated outside of them. Enemies inside Data Vaults will not be alerted even if a map-wide alarm has been initiated before the player has initiated the entrance hack. However, if the player has initiated the entrance hack and an enemy on the map raises the alarm after that, guards inside the vault will be alerted and may subsequently trigger the vault's alarm if the player doesn't dispose of them. *Rare Storage Containers have a chance to spawn inside Data Vaults, and even the console terminal rooms. *Syndicate Death Squads have a significant delay between the red flicker and their actual attack when the target is in a Data Vault, much longer than normal. This does not affect Field Bosses such as Stalker. Tips *'Never' enter a vault that is already occupied by another player unless you know how to navigate that vault, as you may set off the alarm after the player already inside avoided doing so. Instead, wait outside the vault in case that player triggers the alarms so you can rush in and help salvage. *If there is a general alarm as you traverse the level, wait until you arrive at a vault to disable it. Any previously alerted enemies won't reactivate the alarm unless they were already in the process of doing so. *Timing in the vaults is based on when you begin to hack the door. If you take longer on your hack, enemies will have progressed along their patrol routes. *Initiating a hack on the console in an unusual position (such as standing on top of a console) or sliding near the console may cause the hack to automatically cancel, thereby setting off the alarm. *On Grineer or Orokin Spy missions, be careful when triggering your Syndicate weapon effects. If it unexpectedly occurs when you are in a vault, it is likely to trigger Sensor Regulators or Orokin Spectators across the entire vault, as the proc damage may not be enough to kill them. Consider temporarily switching to a weapon without one, especially if your squad is doing multiple vaults simultaneously (the Affinity earned from a completed vault is instant and enough to fill up an empty effect meter). *Companions do not trigger traps, allowing free usage inside Data Vaults. However, they can still trigger the alarms if they attack enemies. *Various Frames can use their powers to assist in completing vaults faster: ** can make various parts of both Corpus and Grineer spy vaults trivial. can be used to destroy Corpus cameras on the other sides of walls. is silent, allowing silent kills on vault guards from within the Rift Plane. Additionally, Banish prevents its targets from using consoles and thus they are unable to trigger an alarm. can be used to stop enemies in their tracks, which allows Limbo to easily circumvent them during their patrols and give him time to hack consoles. ***Although targets frozen by Stasis will be unable to move or vocalize for the duration of the ability, they will still be able to "see" Limbo if he runs in front of them. Deactivating Stasis after Limbo has been "seen" in this manner will immediately alert them, which can be especially dangerous if a Sensor Regulator is alerted this way. ***Limbo's Rift Plane can also completely avoid detection from lasers allowing him to only be detected if he gets spotted by a patrol. ***Rift Plane prevents any form of hacking, but this can be circumvented by using the Operator. ** can use and then to bypass barriers and obstacles. ***However, Decoy appears to be able to trigger Grineer Sensor Bars if it passes through them, i.e. when placed on the conveyor belt. ***Loki can use to evade guard's sight, however beams will still be set off if he passes through them. **Similarly, can use his ability to destroy Security Cameras and kill guards silently, while using to bypass barriers and obstacles and to hide from view, although beams will still be set off if Ash passes through them. ** can use to quickly navigate obstacles, as well as silently destroy Security Cameras. Valkyr can use Paralysis to destroy cameras on the other sides of walls. ** 's can be used to disable cameras in Corpus vaults. This will also affect consoles however (on both Corpus and Grineer maps), prompting enemies to try and raise the alarm, which may be an intended effect, as the resulting explosion may kill the guard, or at least prevent them to use the console until Sleight of Hand expires. Note that Sleight of Hand does not affect laser barriers in Corpus vaults. It also seems that activating Sleight of Hand too close to a Sensor Regulator can cause it to trigger the alarm. **A using can also easily bypass parts of various vaults, especially Corpus ones, as going through Worm Holes does not trigger Laser Barriers or Sensor Bars. **An in Night Aspect using Rest can put Sensor Regulators to sleep, allowing for easy evasion during the duration of the ability. ** can use his to easily traverse unseen, while also being able to slip through Laser Barriers without setting off the alarm. ** 's Sleep and Noise arrows are all of great help. Sleep arrows put enemies to sleep for few seconds, Noise arrows will attract enemies to the arrow's location without alerting them. ***Ivara's cloaking ability, , allows her to move around unseen, but lasers will still trip the alarms if touched. With the Augment , however, Ivara can prowl right through security lasers without triggering alarms. ***Ivara's Dashwire arrow can help navigate certain laser-based traps that would otherwise require accurate jumps and acrobatics. ** 's can petrify guards, cameras, and Sensor Regulators, stopping them in their tracks and being unable to spot him even if he walks in front of them. ** 's can turn herself invisible by repeatedly crouching to the Mandachord rythmn, but can still trigger beams if she walks through them. ** 's passive allows her to maintain invisibility while airborne. *** 's decoy will not trigger laser barriers, allowing Wisp to deploy a decoy through the barrier and then teleport past them. However, the decoy will still alert guards if they see it. ***Avoid using Shock as it can hit Grineer Sensor Regulators and alert them. **If you don't mind setting off alarms, just stock up on Ciphers, bring a frame with immunity to knockdown like , or and simply smash-and-grab your way through. ***Alternatively, having active on any frame can also grant immunity to knockdown. **The Operator's Void Mode can be used to traverse unseen, but will still trigger laser barriers. However, Void Dash can be used to bypass through barriers without tripping them. ***Avoid using Zenurik's Void Static as it can hit Grineer Sensor Regulators and alert them. *If you are having trouble solving advanced Corpus consoles, try this user guide. *While Spy Sorties prevent Ciphers from being used to accomplish hacking, Air Support Charges are still allowed, which means that the Liset's Air Support Override still works. That said, though, be aware that Air Support still has a 10-minute cooldown timer between-uses, so if you wish to have the "safeguard" of being able to activate an Air Support at each of the 3 vaults in a Sortie, it would be wise to plan-ahead and set aside at least 30 minutes to run that mission. Trivia *Oddly, the Spy 2.0 Codex entry still shows the previous Grineer Spy 1.0 terminal, although it has been completely discarded from the game. *The Grineer vault with Lynx is roughly identical to the room that was only available in Grineer Spy 1.0 missions. **Before Spy 2.0 was added, the room used to contain a Jackal instead of Lynx. The Jackal however, served no purpose and could not be activated. Media Warframe Spy 2.0 Submersible Rooms Walkthrough Guide Warframe Kuva Fortress Spy Mission Rooms Patch History *Moved Spy mission on Neptune Laomedeia to Nereid on the main path. **Replaced Spy mission on Laomedeia with Disruption since it’s off the main path (ice planet hijack gets removed in the process as it has Jupiter in its skybox). *'Lua Spy Mission Changes:' **Added shiny overlay to destroyable loot crates and made the surrounding glass more transparent. **Updated door materials to be consistent with other updated doors. **Slowed the music memory puzzle to reduce difficulty. *Fixed Lua Spy vault markers sometimes displaying differently between Host and Clients. *Fixed issues with Vents in the Corpus Ship Spy vaults always being closed. *Fixed foggy-looking floor reflection in Metis, Jupiter’s Spy Vault. *Changed Spy panic buttons in the entrance hallways of Spy Vaults to stop enemies using them and setting off the alarm when outside the vault in Gas City, Grineer Fortress, and Sealab tilesets.﻿ *Increased brightness of the grey ABC markers in Lua Spy missions. *Fixed Wisp’s Wil-O-Wisp ability setting off laser beam alarms in the Gas City Spy Vaults. *Fixed Ivara’s Infiltrate Augment Mod still triggering alarms from Laser Doors in the Gas City tileset. *Fixed seeing Spy Vault lasers from outside the Gas City tileset.﻿ *(Undocumented) New Spy Vaults have been added to Corpus Gas City *A new Spy Mission is available on Earth, Cambria! This Mission contains Spy Vaults unique to the Earth tileset, including unique security measures for day and night cycles! Spy Expansion: *3 new Spy Vaults have been added to Corpus Spy Missions *3 new Spy Vaults have been added to Grineer Spy Missions *Players will now see a greater variation in what Spy Vaults appear in Missions, with each tileset randomly generated from existing vaults. *Each Vault (old or new) contains randomly altered features that will make replaying a familiar vault less predictable but still open to multiple solutions. }} de:Spionage es:Espionaje ru:Шпионаж Category:Update 15 Category:Missions